


the strategy of harmony

by lesmiserablol



Series: open to question [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Firelord Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Pai Sho, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: If Zuko had proposed, that was wonderful news, and Iroh would love to formally congratulate Sokka and even share some information on the traditions involved in the Fire Nation wedding ceremonies.But if he hadn’t...Iroh would hate to ruin the surprise.
Relationships: Iroh & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: open to question [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820671
Comments: 94
Kudos: 2059





	the strategy of harmony

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr read "gone fishin'", which is part one to this series, and requested something similar but with Iroh and Sokka interacting and talking about Fire Nation wedding traditions. And thus this fic was born.
> 
> This was fun to write because I got to learn the basics of playing Pai Sho. I don't go into too much detail on the game here, but just so you know, to play the game the players take turns arranging various tile pieces to form "harmonies" between two harmonious flower tiles in a line. Once a player creates the predetermined number of harmonies on the board, they win (source: youtube and wikihow). As we learn in Legend of Korra, the rules of the game vary from culture to culture, and that is mentioned here :)
> 
> Also, the engagement ceremony that Iroh talks about is an actual Japanese tradition!

Sokka stares intensely at the Pai Sho board, a crease of concentration between his eyebrows. Iroh has a similar expression reflected on his face, but his gaze is directed toward the young man sitting across the table from him. 

There are several things that Iroh has learned about Sokka in the last hour. To start, he is very good at Pai Sho, when he plays by the Water Tribe rules. He failed miserably at the first few rounds when playing by the rules that Iroh prefers, but then he started improving drastically, showing a determined and quick mind. 

He is also surprisingly more patient than Iroh had imagined him to be. The boy is always seemingly full of energy, not one to sit down quietly. But when he has something to concentrate on, he sobers up into the man of skill and strategy that Zuko had once described. 

Zuko. Iroh taps his chin thoughtfully. He is familiar with the traditions of the Water Tribe and knows of the betrothal necklaces, and he had been delighted when Zuko had told him about his plan to talk to Sokka’s father about learning to make one. The two had returned together from the Southern Water Tribe just days before, smiling as widely as usual and finding any and every opportunity to hold hands or lean into each other’s sides. 

It wasn’t until Iroh had proposed a game of Pai Sho to Sokka and the two of them were alone that he realized he wasn’t entirely sure if Zuko had officially asked for Sokka’s hand in marriage or if he was still waiting for the right opportunity. 

If he had proposed, that was wonderful news, and he would love to formally congratulate Sokka and even share some information on the traditions involved in the Fire Nation wedding ceremonies. 

But if he hadn’t...Iroh would hate to ruin the surprise. 

And that is how he found himself spending the better part of an afternoon with his nephew’s fiancé/soon-to-be fiancé, darting around the topic of marriage until Sokka brings it up. 

“So, Zuko and I have been talking about weddings, recently,” Sokka mentions casually, placing another tile down. 

Iroh nods as he surveys the board, noting the different options before him. He could capture one of Sokka’s tiles, but that would only leave his own tiles vulnerable. He slides one piece forward in a move that could soon turn risky, but could also prove useful, and makes a similar move forward in the conversation. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Sokka responds, distracted by the game. As he leans forward, Iroh once again glances to see if he can get a view of the betrothal necklace - or lack thereof - under the high collar of his current robes, but it’s impossible to tell. “And I love the guy, but he hasn’t been to any Fire Nation weddings since he was young enough to stand on the shoes of the ladies to dance with them. So while he knows the basics, his memory fails him on a few of the details of the ceremony’s traditions.”

“So you would like me to explain some of the finer points to you?” Iroh guesses. 

“That would be nice, yes,” Sokka confirms. “You seem to be something of a cultural expert around here.” 

“One only becomes an expert in that which he loves,” Iroh tells him. “An expert lacking passion may appear arrogant or pompous. It is the love of knowledge that drives one to share it freely with others.”

Sokka blinks at him. “Right.”

“I still have much to learn about various cultures, but I would be happy to share with you the traditions of the Fire Nation,” Iroh clarifies, watching Sokka make an impressive move to create his fifth harmony of the round. “One of our most prominent traditions is that we hold the marriage ceremonies at sunset. Can you guess why?”

Sokka bites his lip in concentration, his eyes looking at the board but not really seeing it as he thinks. “Sunset...you draw power from the sun, correct? As firebenders?” He looks up as Iroh nods, and he continues, “So does the wedding take place as the sun disappears to show that you don’t need the sun as your only source of power when you have each other?”

“Impressive,” Iroh nods, creating a harmony of his own. “You have the right idea. It does signify that you draw strength from one another. It also represents the fact that just as we are vulnerable without the sun, the couple is vulnerable and open with each other when they marry. While they can be stronger together, there will still be moments when one will need to rely on the strength of their partner to help them through difficult times. Marriage is an honest, powerful relationship.”

For a moment, Iroh can forget about his dilemma of being unaware of the stage of their relationship. But then Sokka makes a surprise move, creating a harmony and immediately taking one of Iroh’s tiles, and he opens his mouth again. “What are engagements like in the Fire Nation?” he asks. 

Perhaps the question has not come up after all. Iroh recovers from the brief surprise of Sokka taking advantage of his vulnerable tile and observes his options. 

“Proposals typically are not grand gestures. They are simple affairs, followed by an engagement ceremony. At the ceremony, their families present gifts to one another and at the end, rings are exchanged between the couple,” Iroh explains, moving a tile forward. 

Sokka nods. “Does that apply to royalty as well?”

“Yes,” Iroh smiles. “In the past, Fire Nation royals have had strictly political marriages that are arranged for them to preserve certain bloodlines and inheritances. There were many couples who met for the first time at their own engagement ceremony.”

Sokka starts to turn over one of his tiles in his hand nervously, and Iroh speaks up again. “But that is only the past. We are entering a new era of peace and love, and true love is something that should be celebrated. I am very happy for you two.”

Sokka seems to relax at that to a degree before placing the tile down. “Thank you. It sounds like he already told you, then.”

Iroh notices one of his harmonies is at the risk of being captured by Sokka. He moves a tile on the other side of the board, hoping to draw Sokka’s attention away. “Told me?”

“How the two of us have been discussing getting married,” Sokka adds. The redirection tactic did not work, and he captures Iroh’s tile to create another harmony.

The discussion of marriage can take place with or without an official engagement, and Iroh takes a moment to drink from his tea as he thinks of an appropriate response. “Yes, he did mention it to me.” 

“And you think it’s a good idea?” Sokka asks, then adds quickly, “I know we have only been a couple for seven months, but it just feels right.”

“Instinct is often one’s greatest asset, and it can offer invaluable insight to life’s most significant questions,” Iroh nods. He relaxes as he moves a tile forward and captures one of Sokka’s own. 

“So, nothing too grand or extravagant, that will be a fitting proposal for Zuko,” Sokka grins. 

“A proposal for Zuko?” Iroh asks, before he can stop himself. 

“Yes, I should probably make it clear, I intend to propose to your nephew,” Sokka tells him. 

“That...that sounds wonderful!” Iroh says quickly. 

“I know his parents aren’t here, but you two are very close. I first wanted to make sure you approve and think it is a smart idea,” Sokka adds.

Iroh’s smile comes easily. “That is thoughtful of you. I give my blessing to your marriage. Truly, I am very happy for the two of you.”

“Thank you! That means a lot, Iroh.” Sokka pauses. “Can I call you Uncle Iroh?”

He then does a quick move, capturing another one of Iroh’s tiles. Iroh laughs in surprise, counting Sokka’s ten harmonies that they had agreed upon. He doesn’t claim to be a perfect Pai Sho player, but he hasn’t found many people who can beat him at the game. As much as he could blame it on his distracted mind, he knows Sokka is genuinely skilled. 

“Why of course you can,” he smiles widely. 

* * *

That evening, Zuko is having a cup of tea with his uncle when the topic of proposals comes up for the second time that day. 

“I think I have it all planned out, uncle,” Zuko tells him, looking determined as his steady hands pour the tea. “I’m going to propose to Sokka next week at the banquet we are throwing in honor of his birthday.”

“You are?” Iroh asks, an eyebrow raised. 

“Yes. He likes big gestures, so I figure it will be perfect for him. Like I mentioned before, we have decided we want to get married, and I know he will say yes.”

“Yes, that will be good,” Iroh nods. He smiles as he remembers how he and Sokka had been packing away the Pai Sho board when Sokka told him that he would propose to Zuko immediately following the banquet, at the edge of the turtleduck pond that Zuko is so fond of. “It will be a nice surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Iroh is definitely less of a bi disaster than Hakoda in part one haha but new headcanon that half the time he doesn't really know wtf is going on so he covers that up by speaking in proverbs. Let me know if you liked this story!!
> 
> I have a Avatar the Last Airbender blog that at this point is my true main blog.


End file.
